


my heaven

by wiltedfeathers



Series: you don't have to say you're mine (mando/reader) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, nothing but soft porn and mutual pining, soft space cowboy finds love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “Manda’ner...” You smile at the pet name he gave you, tracing mindless designs into his skin as you look up at him. “What does that mean?”“My heaven.” Din presses a kiss to the top of your head as he plays with your hair. Your heart warms at the term and you repeat it quietly, smiling to yourself. He moves a strand of hair out of your face before speaking again. “Juaan kar’ta’ner daraasum. Forever in my heart.”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: you don't have to say you're mine (mando/reader) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613953
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	my heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this is a spiritual sequel to a drabble i wrote on tumblr (spacedadheadcanons btw) that also works as a standalone one-shot so enjoy!!

You didn’t think much of it when you started to tag along with the bounty hunter and the tiny green infant. It was instinct that drew you to the pair while on their brief stint on Sorgan, and after some convincing on Cara’s part, the Mandalorian agreed to let you tag along. After all, Cara did consider you to be a valuable asset after you and the rest of the villagers took down the raiders. 

That’s how you found yourself on the Razor Crest. You didn’t mind tending to the child from time to time because it was a weight off of Mando’s shoulders, nor did you mind occasionally patching him up after jobs gone south. Din wasn’t a man of many words but he did his best to show his appreciation, whether it be through gifts and trinkets or helping out when he could. He was grateful for your presence,  no longer being able to hide the fondness he had for you beyond your friendship. He was falling and he was falling fast.

There were days he thought about whisking you away to some secluded planet, where the three of you could forget about the creed and just live a normal life. He would give you the entire galaxy if he could, to do anything to give you and the child a better life over constantly being on the run. Instead, he settled for his fantasies and your constant presence on the ship.

He’s got a habit of checking on you before going up to the cockpit for the night to make sure you’re comfortable, even if you’re asleep a majority of the time. However, it was one of those nights where you found yourself wide awake no matter how much you tried to force yourself into dreamland. Mando was caught off guard when he saw you laying in bed staring at the ceiling, suddenly embarrassed that his nighttime routine was being given away. Before he could head up your voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Don’t go.” You spoke in a soft voice. He didn’t hesitate to walk over and join you on the cot.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked. You gave him a nod and a frustrated sigh, which made him smile under the helmet. 

“Every time I try I’m still wide awake.” You frowned. It was your own fault that you were awake so late but you’d never admit that to the man sitting next to you, especially when it involved your own feelings for him. 

During your time on the ship you began to grow attached to Mando and the child, almost as if you would do anything to protect the clan of two from harm. You couldn’t hide the worry that settled in your stomach when he was gone for hours, nor could you deny the warmth in your heart as the two of you spent nights opening up to each other. You were falling just as hard as he was, yet the both of you were completely oblivious to the mutual feelings you had for each other.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mando’s modulated voice pulled you out of your thoughts and you smiled sheepishly at him, shaking your head before resting it on his armored shoulder.

“It’s too embarrassing.” Your face scrunched up at the idea of being vulnerable with him, something you’ve never had an issue with before this moment. How was this moment any different from other vulnerable nights you’ve shared with each other?

“I’ve heard and seen worse.” Mando reassured you, giving your hand a slight squeeze. It felt weird keeping secrets from him, almost feeling guilty for not being honest about your feelings. You paused for a moment to give yourself a mental pep talk, adjusting yourself to where you were facing him. You let out a deep sigh before speaking again.

“I... I _like_ you, Din. Obviously as a friend but I also like you as more than a friend.” You avoided making eye contact with his visor to combat the anxiety that came from his possible reaction. “That’s why I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t figure out how to tell you without making things weird but I know I had to tell you eventually.”

It was silent for a moment as the male processed his reciprocated feelings, trying to find his own words. He opted for taking your hands in his gloved ones, running his thumb along the skin before letting out a sigh of his own. He let go of your hands to reach for his helmet, ignoring your protests to finally look at you face to face for the first time. He took in your features without the obstruction of the visor, his other gloved hand coming up to cup your face.

You were taken aback at the sight of him, practically speechless as you really got to see him for the first time, taking in his features just like he did not just a few moments ago. You couldn’t help but run your thumb along his cheeks and melt at the small smile he gave you, looking away as the blush made it’s way to your cheeks. “I thought that you only removed your helmet for your significant other.”

Once the sentence left your mouth the realization clicked, and you were redder than you were not only a few moments ago. For a man of few words, Din’s actions were speaking volumes and it only made the warmth in your chest stronger. He removed his gloves to hold your hands in his again, to feel your skin beneath his calloused hands.

“I feel the same way about you. Ever since Sorgan.” His voice was smoother without the modulator and it sent a slight shiver down your spine. “The way you care for me and the child without expecting anything in return. I haven’t felt that kindness since before my parents were killed.”

You were overcome with emotion to the point that you didn’t realize you had leaned in to kiss him. It was gentle and almost instinctively, Din had pulled you into his as he kissed you back, wanting you as close as possible. Both of you rested your foreheads together as you parted, his hands resting at your hips as he looked at you through his eyelashes.

“Been wanting to do that for a while.” You admitted resulting in a chuckle from the man under you. Normally the ship was chilly and you found yourself bundled up under multiple blankets or curled up with the child, but the close proximity and Din’s presence alone was making you hot. He responded by kissing you back just as gentle, this time with a little more desperation. He trailed his kisses from your lips to your neck and back as he laid you back against the cot, one of his hands dangerously close to the waistband of your sleep bottoms.

“Is it okay that I do this?” He wouldn’t feel comfortable going any further without your permission, relief washing over him as you nodded in response. It was something the two of you craved for what felt like ages. Who were you to tell him no in this moment?

His lips never left yours as he slipped his hand past the waistband of your bottoms, letting out a groan when he noticed your lack of underwear. You whimpered against his lips as his middle finger brushed past your clit, gasping as you felt his finger slide into your aching core. As he started up a rhythm of his finger and thumb working against your sensitive nub, you couldn’t help but dig your nails into his shoulders at the pleasure. 

“Fuck, I-“ You could barely finish your thought as he slid another finger into you, his lips on your neck as you lean your head against the pillows. “I want you. All of you. _Please_.”

You whimper at the loss of his fingers but watch with hazy eyes as he discards his armor, a mix of arousal and affection as he bares himself to you. This isn’t a moment between you and the Mandalorian, a ruthless stone cold bounty hunter with one of the highest reputations in the Guild. This was a moment between you and Din Djarin, the man behind the beskar that you’ve grown to love, the man you spend late nights holding conversations about nothing with, the man that you desperately want to protect from the same horrors he endures everyday. You can’t help but cup his face into your hands and pull him into a kiss, relishing in the moment of bare skin on skin for the first time. 

Din’s lips leave your mouth and make their way down your body, stopping to take a nipple in his mouth before rolling the other between his thumb and pointer finger. His focus was making you feel good for once, to forget the responsibility of always being there for others, even if it was just for a few moments. He kissed farther down your body, stopping just below your belly button as he maneuvered your bottoms off and settled between your legs, not taking his eyes off you as his tongue made contact with your core. Your back immediately arched at the contact, gasping and tugging his hair as he worked his tongue around your clit. He never broke eye contact as he slipped his fingers into you, only growing more aroused at the sight of you writhing around in pleasure.

Right as you were about to reach your high he stopped and you whimpered at the loss of contact, watching as he hovered over you and settled his lower half between your legs. He placed gentle kisses all over your face before settling at your lips, nothing but passion behind the kiss as your fingers tangled in his hair. You touched your forehead to his as he slid himself into you, both of you letting out almost obscene groans at the feeling. He takes his time with you, wanting to savor every inch as he brings you closer to your release. His movements are slow and he leaves kisses all over your neck and chest as he rocks his hips into you, leaving you a whimpering mess as he hits just the right spot.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbles against your skin, moving your leg to hook around his hip as he quickens his pace. You’re scrambling to hold on to the edge of the cot with one hand as your moans become more obscene, holding him close with your free arm. He sneaks his hand between the two of you to work his thumb around your clit again as you buck your hips to meet his, feeling yourself come undone as he angles himself just right to hit your sweet spot.

“I’m gonna... Fuck, I’m gonna c-“

“Come for me, _manda’ner_.” His voice is low in your ear as your orgasm washes over you, his coming shortly after yours. Din captures your lips with his own as you both come down from your highs, snuggling together as you feel him go soft inside of you. You can’t wipe the smile off your face in your dazed state as he continues to leave gentle kisses on your skin. You both groan as he pulls himself out of you before you snuggle into his side, resting your head on his chest as he pulls the blanket over the two of you.

“ _Manda’ner_...” You smile at the pet name he gave you, tracing mindless designs into his skin as you look up at him. “What does that mean?”

“My heaven.” Din presses a kiss to the top of your head as he plays with your hair. Your heart warms at the term and you repeat it quietly, smiling to yourself. He moves a strand of hair out of your face before speaking again. “ _Juaan_ _kar’ta’ner_ _daraasum_. Forever in my heart.”


End file.
